Havoc's Girlfriend
by wolf00rakuen
Summary: Havoc wants to find a girlfriend and asks Roy for some help.
1. Chapter 1

**Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen**

A/N: This was inspired by the idea that I don't believe my guy friend has luck with girls at school. XD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend. Roy x Havoc

----hajimeru----

1st Lieutenant Jean Havoc sat beneath the tree and stared at a butterfly.

_Why can't I just find _one_ girl?_ he thought to himself. The butterfly lazily landed on his nose and he didn't wave it away.

Gathered in the Colonel's office, Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang, Vato Falman, Kain Feury, Alex Loise Armstrong and Heymans Breda all stood around the windows, looking at the depressed Jean Havoc sitting in the grass below. They stared at him for soem time and when he did not move from his spot under the tree, Hawkeye broke the silence.

"Colonel? Did you sign those papers?" she asked. The Colonel's face drained of all color and he didn't answer.

"Come on, men! Get back to your duties! The Colonel has work to do!" she barked, waving to the door and marching out.

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

"Sir!"

Roy Mustang sighed and sat down at his desk. He made no move to sign the two stacks of papers, but instead he looked out the window at his disparing friend.

_I feel sorry for you, Havoc..._ he thought aloud quietly.

Havoc sat beneath the tree for a few more moments before he came to a conclusion.

_I'm going to go check on something..._ he stood up and walked slowly inside. Once inside the building he headed for the stairs to get to the second floor where the Colonel's office was. On the way he passed all the people that had left the office a few minutes before.

"Where's everybody going?" he asked Hawkeye.

"The Colonel has paperwork to do and we left him to get it done." she answered without turning around.

"Huhh..." Havoc continued to walk around, pretending not to go to the Colonel's office, but finally getting there anyway. He knocked on the door twice and waited for the answer. Inside of the usual "Come in," the Colonel himself opened the door.

"Havoc! What are you doing here! I thought you were---"

"Sitting underneath a tree wishing I could find a girlfriend. So _you_ were the one watching me from the window!"

Mustang seemed to flush and he turned back to his desk.

"Colonel?" Havoc asked, taking a chair from the wall and sitting down on it backwards.

"Yeah? Havoc, you know you can just shoot whatever it is across the room if you want to talk. That's how you usually are. Guess there's something bothering you."

"Actualy, Colonel, not only is something bothering me, but I came for your advice.."

"Oh, really? What kind of advice? If it has to do with signing papers, don't bother asking." Mustang chuckled.

"Ummm...how..? How come you have all the luck with the girls? Hell, you manage to take _other people's girlfriends_ for Heaven's sake, _including mine might I add!_ How do you do that!"

"I don't know." Mustang said, shrugging. "When I feel like going out, I'll ask a lady and she'll come! Doesn't matter who she is, she'll want to get out there, too."

"That sounds all to easy." Havoc sniffed incredulously.

"It is. Far easier than I'd like it." Mustang laughed.

Havoc sighed, rested his head on the back of the chair and crossed his arms infront of him. Mustang thought that was quite a pretty sight, and he didn't know why.

A/N: Awww! Havoc sleeping in a chair! I'll have to draw it for you girls, okay? It's sooo cute when he does that!

"Do you know just how _hard_ it is for me?" Havoc asked, teary eyed.

"Yes, I do." Mustang answered.

"But what about how _hard_ it is for me to hear you say how _easy_ it is for you!" Havoc choked back tears that came from the memory of the recent event of Mustang taking Havoc's girlfriend Grace out to dinner. Mustang paused, then he took a chair from the wall and placed it infront of Havoc's and sat down in it the same way Havoc had sat in his.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't." Mustang said with a small smile. Not a ridiculing smile, but friendly and knowing. "Jean."

Havoc looked up.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"I called you Jean, is that a problem?"

"You...you've _never_ called me Jean..."

"I've called you Jean before! When I say 1st Lieutenant _Jean_ Havoc."

"But not by itself."

"Oh yeah...you're right."

"Colonel?" Havoc said after a pause. "Can you help me find someone?"

"I'll do my best, but it all depends on what _you_, Jean Havoc, present to her."

----owari----


	2. Chapter 2

Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen 

A/N: Yay! Chapter two! lol Sorry if it's short! xD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend. Roy x Havoc

----hajimeru----

Chapter 2

-The next day-

"Colonel!" Havoc yelled, banging on the office door. "Colonel! _Hellew!_"  
"WHAT!" came a gruff shout from the other side.  
"Open the door"  
"WHY"  
"Because I'm knocking so you know I'm here, which now you know so you can open the door so I can TALK TO YOU"  
"Okay, okay! Good grief!" the gruff voice came closer to the door and mumbled something about blasted paperwork. The door opened and Roy stood there, looking as if he hadn't gone home at all the previous night and had slept in his chair with his head on the desk.  
"Sir? Are you okay?" Havoc asked. "You look...tired."  
"_Tried_ is the word, Havoc. Same letters in the word, I know, just different order. Hawkeye was here from 10 last night to about 4 this morning aiming that blasted gun at my face saying all the while 'Sign the papers, Colonel! Sign them or I'll have the Fuhrer delay your promotion that was due next week!"  
"You had a promotion scheduled, Sir?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, Havoc yes I did! But it was delayed because I fell asleep a half hour before 4 this morning and left ten pages on my desk un-signed." Roy said ruefully, clunking over to his chair by the desk and plopping his head on the desk, face first.  
"Why did you fall asleep?"  
"Because it was _4 in the morning_, Havoc! Anyone's tired at that hour!" Roy said, into the stack of papers.  
"I'm not." said Havoc, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, good for you!" Roy waved his hand above his head then plopped it down on the pen.  
"Um...Sir?" Havoc said, grabbing a chair while Roy sat up stetching his arms then went back to signing the rest of his papers.  
"What?"  
"I came here to talk about something else, but then you started mumbling about your papers and such and I forgot what I was going to say."  
"Good for you, Havoc."  
"Actaully, it's not good, because I just remembered. I need you to get me a girlfriend. I have had no luck at all since you told me what to do."  
"Good for you, Havoc." Roy scribbled _Col. Mustang_ on the 9th paper.  
"Sir, I'm serious. It's really ticking me off how you're not helping me at all."  
"Good for you, Havoc."  
"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!"  
"Okay. Shoot it across the room, Havoc, you know I'm listening."  
"Can you...come with me to the resturant this evening?" Havoc asked. Roy looked up with an amused face then he burst out laughing so hard Havoc thought he was going to fall out of his chair.  
"You're asking me out?" Roy laughed, tossing the stack of papers on the taller.  
"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Havoc laughed.  
"So you were practicing a line then"  
"No, I was asking you that."  
"Oh, so you are asking me out."  
"Why the Hell would I do that? You're a guy! I just need some help picking out a girl, that's all. And I feel that I'd be better of with you there, helping me out."  
"Oh okay, now I get your drift. Will 6 this evening work?"  
"Sure, what the heck."  
"Alright, let's do this!"

---owari---

* * *

A/N: Should I write another version where Roy and Havoc get together or should I keep this one going? Anyways, Please R&R thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen

A/N: Anybody have any ideas for how Roy and Jean get together? I keep drawing a blank...lol oh yeah, and this story will only be a light fluff because I'm trying to get away from yaoi. xD

AND OMFG I think I'm going to have this chapter go a little anime-crossover style! Let us find out who Havoc chooses!

Oh yeah, and this chapter is going to be rather long. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't own the characters. I do, however, own this story and the fluffiness within. XD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend. Roy x Jean

----hajimeru----

Chapter 3

-at the resturant-

Roy and Jean walked into the resturant at exactly 6pm. There were plenty of girls there, making Havoc feel rather small. Roy however, walked with complete boredom, as if this happened everynight. They got a seat and ordered. When the food came, so did a girl. She still wore a uniform for the place she worked at and her wind blown, shoulder length brown hair made her look tired. Havoc found that he was looking at her from the moment she came in the door to the time she sat down and ordered.

"Try that one." Roy's voice shattered Havoc's thoughts. Havoc looked at Roy and he was pointing directly at the girl who had walked in.

"Why her?" Havoc said, shrugging and eating a piece of seafood salad.

"It's so obvious you think she's cute." Roy said, taking a drink of milk.

"Oh yeah, sure."

"I'm serious! It's your one chance to get a girl and you wave it aside!"

"Fine!" Havoc said, a little too loud. "I'll go over there and say hi."

"Boy, Jean, you do it simple." Roy complained, crunching a cruton.

"Meaning what?" said Havoc, standing up.

"Meaning all you want to do is say 'hi, how's it going, my name's Jean, what's yours, can I get you a drink, it's on me,' blah blah blah! I know your type and it's not exactly mine." said Roy, waving his hand around and squirming in his seat like he was nervous, imitating Havoc.

"Okay, okay, whatever. I'll go over there and say 'hey, you look like you need some company, may I sit with you?' How's that?" Havoc made sure that what he had in mind was okay and not too rude. Roy looked at him in the eye with an amused look.

"BINGO!" Roy said happily with that smirk of his, pointing his fork at Jean's face. "What'd I tell you! You'd be a good somebody to go out with! Go on, Jean, check her out!"

"Uh...okay..!" Havoc walked over to the girl, his palms sweating with every step. The girl was gorgeous and she did look lonely.

"Hello, there, ma'am." he said. She looked up at him with big, light brown eyes. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure." she said. Havoc sat down in the other chair and looked her over. She didn't seem to mind, because she was doing the same with him. Her yellow and brown shirt read "**よろこんで!** " in red, bubbly letters. He tilted his head when he saw the strange lettering.

"What does that mean?" he asked, without thinking. She looked up at him and their eyes met. She paused before answering.

"What does what mean?" she asked, touching the coarse cotton of his collar.

"The writing on your shirt."

"Oh!" she pulled her hand back and touched the letters. "It says 'yorokonde'."

"What?"

"Yorokonde."

"That's not a German word, I'm sorry, but I don't know what that means."

A/N: I have come to the conclusion that everyone in Amestres is German, that's why he didn't say English..

"Oh! I'm sorry. It means 'my pleasure'." she said, scratching her head. "It's the name of the bar I work at."

"Ahh." Havoc said, considering. "What language is it?"

"From where I come from, the language is called 'nihongo'. I don't know what it's called here."

"Oh, that's all right." he looked at her peculiar features, they appeared to be those of a foreigner. "Where are you from?"

"Nihon." she answered very quickly, as if she wanted to get it out before someone heard her talking. "I was raised there anyway...I was born here and lived with my parents until they died and then I was taken in by my travling uncle who lived east of Xing."

"Wow...so what are you doing here?" Havoc was very impressed, he raised his eyebrows with surprise that she lived so far away.

"I wanted to come see my birth country one more time before I go to school back in Nihon."

"You were born here? In this city?" he asked.

"No, I was born north of Resimbool in a town populated by refugees from Xing and Ishbal. And I'm traveling there to visit my parents' graves."

"Where were your parents from?"

"My mother's from Nihon and my father's from Xing."

"So...you're not Amestrian at all?"

"No, I'm not. The reason why my uncle took me in was because after my parents died, the townfolk were free to tease me for being part nihonjin. I often compare myself to a chimera."

Havoc was quiet for a while.

"You know," he said quietly, "I never asked for your name."

"Oh!" she gasped. "And I never asked for yours!"

The two laughed for a moment before introducing themselves.

"I'm 2nd Lt. Jean Havoc."

"You're with the military! My mother was, too! She was with the military here in Central for a while before moving to the Town, it's a long story. But anyway, my name's Yumi."

Havoc smiled, it was a pretty name.

---_t.b.c.---_

A/N: Please r&r so I can write up the next chapter! I'll hint to you all that Yumi will not become Havoc's girlfriend, just a friend who eventually goes off to that town she was talking about. Yes, she is the lady in _Chobits_ who works at Club My Pleasure with Hideki Motosuwa. 8D_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen

A/N: Thanks to **holster12** for giving me an idea for how the two bishies get together! I'll milk it for all it's worth and draw out the story for you gals out there! Please send in ideas for future chapters if you all don't mind, as I want this to be the best HavocRoy story ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't own the characters. I do however, own this story and the fluffiness within. XD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend. Roy x Havoc

----hajimeru----

Chapter 4

-Roy's p.o.v.-

As I sat at our table, I watched Havoc deal with his first encounter with sitting down to a good looking lady. I'm not pushing him down the tubes, and I didn't pick her out for Havoc at this nice resturant so I could snag her later. I wanted him to be successful, something I must say he never was. But the thing is, is that I have felt rather sorry for him and ashamed of myself for snagging so many of his girlfriends either for myself, or tearing them apart for some other reason.

I watched the pair talk about something which I couldn't help but try to guess. She was touching her chest in a manner that made me want to guess what they were talking about. Then she reached out to touch his collar and I figured that she was either a prostitute or I was reading things wrong. The former thought came from the fact I have never seen a uniform like the one she was wearing. And on top of that, the letters seemed to be of a different alphabet.

Havoc seemed to be enjoying himself and so did she, but then I knew she was going to cry. I know when a girl's about to dump a guy she's never talked to for more than a half an hour.

I didn't know what they were talking about, but it seemed to disturb her more than she could hide.

-Havoc's p.o.v.-

Yumi's really cute, but she seems to be how Grace was when I tried to ask her out after Mustang took her. I hope she doesn't cry, it'll really make me feel embarrassed. If she does, I'm not sure what I'd do. I mean, I've never been in this situation before so I don't know how to deal with it.

But then it happened. She started to cry.

-third person-

Tears lined Yumi's delicate, small face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Havoc, but...I have to go." she said, standing up and turning to go.

"What's wrong?" Havoc asked, standing up with her and brushing his hand on her sleeve.

"I told myself to be done with dinner before four thirty as to catch my train." she said, walking to the door. Havoc followed.

"It's only four fifteen." he said.

"Please, don't get in my way or I'll be late!" she said, pushing his hand away and going through the door.

-Roy's p.o.v.-

_Oh great._ I thought when I saw Havoc leave with her at a fast clip. He'd gone and done it. She's crying and all this and that, he's going to come back to his seat crying himself!

-Havoc's p.o.v.-

"Don't go, Yumi!" I said before thinking, reaching out with my hand. I managed to somehow grab the sleeve of her jacket and pull her into my arms.

"H-Havoc?" she said. "I...I really like you...and you're a very nice person...but... I.." she stammered behind tears, pulling away from me.

"You, what?" I wondered, wiping her tears away.

"I already have someone special." she whispered with a small smile, and before I could say anything, she said the last words I will ever hear her speak.

"It was a lovely evening with you tonight. Jean." with a bow, she turned and walked toward the trainstation.

I walked back to our table, glad to see Roy was still there. He had finished his dinner, but I still had half of mine. Upon finishing my meal, I thought about Yumi. I knew the man she was with would have many beautiful days with her. She was the most gorgeous foreigner I had ever seen. All of the foreigners I had seen before her were random Ishbalan refugees.

"So, how'd it go?" Roy's deep voice broke my thoughts.

"Uhh...you want a good review or a bad?" I asked, downing a piece of crab.

"Either one." he said.

"Well, in my opinion there's more good news than bad. But I'll tell you the good first." I said. Roy listen to every detail, and seemed to be very interested in when I brought up what her uniform shirt said. I didn't bother to question his curiosity. When I finished, he abruptly said,

"So what's the bad news?"

"Well," I said, taking in a breath. "She's engaged to someone else."

I had never seen Roy looked so relieved and shocked at the same time.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Something about that look was beautiful, I wasn't sure why.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that you didn't get too bashed." Roy told an obvious lie.

"You sure? That's not what your face told me." I said without thinking. Roy looked at me in disbelief.

"What did my face tell you?"

"Confused relief." I answered, before gulping down the last of the tangy grapefruit mango soda I had ordered. Setting down the glass I looked at Roy.

"This was fun." I said with a smile. Leaning forward, almost touching noses, I finished talking.

"Let's go out again!"

----owari----

A/N: r&r peoples! I love getting your comments and ideas! I'm going to open the gate for any flames too! lol

**WhiteWolfKyoto** - I am so happy you enjoy this! It's my first fluffy.

**holster12** - this chapter is entirely inspired by your idea and I am so happy that you gave me such a wonderful plot to work with! Thank you so much! hands you a cookie


	5. Chapter 5

Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't own the characters. I do however, own this story and the fluffiness within. xD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend. Roy x Havoc

----hajimeru----

Chapter 5

The next morning Havoc awoke to the smell of coffee. He always made it after he got up, simply because there was no-one living with him at the time.  
He pulled on a pair of pants and went into the kitchen. No signs of anyone being there were found. Only a pot of fine-brewed coffee sitting near the sink.  
_Who did _this..._? Was I walking in my sleep?_ Havoc thought, scratching his head and yawning. A sudden thought sprung into his head. Could it have been Yumi? But, how would she know where I lived? he shook off the possibility. It wasn't likely, unless she had asked Roy somehow before taking her train.  
After drinking the coffee --- which Havoc found very flavorful --- he got in his uniform and went to work.

-at the office-

"Good morning, Colonel!" Havoc said, strolling down the corridors and passing Roy's office. Roy looked up.  
"Oh! Good morning!" he looked down at his papers. "How was your morning?"  
"Oh, it was okay. A little out of whack, but it was otherwise enjoyable." Havoc said, walking past the door and waving.

After taking care of his own paperwork, he went on his lunch break. The smell of coffee wafted from the break room. It wasn't often that people made coffee there, even in the mornings.  
"Well, good grief!" Havoc thought as he poured himself a cup of the sweet drink. Before taking a sip, he breathed in the smell and stopped. It smelled the same as the coffee he had this morning. "Alright, that rules out Yumi. She doesn't even know where I work."  
He drank the coffee while eating his sandwich.  
"Hello, there!" said a voice behind him. "Get your paperwork done?"  
"Who's that?" Havoc asked. He was answered by a woman walking to a chair and sitting next to him with a cup of coffee.  
"Why do you ask? You know everyone in this building!" Riza Hawkeye said.  
"Oh, it's you." Havoc's voice and eyes seemed distant, like he was lost in thought.  
"Is something bothering you, Havoc?" Riza asked, setting her cup down and touching his arm with a firm hand.  
"No, not really. Have you ever had those mornings where you just feel like there's someone watching you?" Havoc asked, more to himself than anyone else.  
"I've had only a few like that, but yes, I think it happens to all of us." Riza answered.  
"When was the first time?" Havoc looked at her. She didn't seem to be out of the ordinary.  
Riza took a deep breath.  
"The first time I felt like I was being watched was shortly before Roy took me out for dinner. I had no idea he was planning to ask me out later that day. But I just felt like something was following me all day until he asked me. And then the feeling went away."  
"Was there anything else unusual about the morning?" Havoc asked.  
"No, not really. Other than the fact that there was a pot of coffee on the counter already made and hot like somebody had just made it. I could find no trace that someone was there, so I just passed it off as one of my sleep walks."  
Havoc thought for a moment. Then he leaned back and sighed. After about a minute or so, Riza broke the silence.  
"Why would you want to know that? Did you have a morning like that?"  
Havoc looked at her in the eyes.  
"Yes." he said slowly. Did Yumi do the coffee trick, too, to get him to like her? "I found a pot of coffee on my counter this morning, no-one in the room to be found. The funny thing being that this coffee we just drank smells exactly like the coffee I had this morning."  
A thought came to him. Though it seemed impossible, he decided to ask anyway.  
"Riza?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you ever find out who made the coffee?"  
"Yes, I did. I already said that later that day he asked me out. It was Roy."

_Roy Mustang...why would he do this?_ Havoc thought about it and told himself not to think about it until he found out who it was.

--- t.b.c. ---

A/N: r&r people! Thanks for reading! hands everyone a cookie

**WhiteWolfKyoko** - teehee, you'll find out soon enough! lol And thanks!

**holster12** - You're welcome! lol That sounds like an idea! I'll have to weave it in somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't own the characters. I do however, own this story and the fluffiness within. XD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend. Roy x Havoc

----hajimeru----

Chapter 6

The next two mornings Havoc awoke to the smell of coffee.  
He went down into the kitchen each time, a little earlier, hoping to find something to lead to who was doing this. Once again, no signs of anyone being there were found. Only the pot of coffee sitting near the sink.  
Again! Havoc asked himself out loud. A sudden sound behind him almost made him turn, but he had become accustomed to this noise. Whatever it was, nothing happened after the noise. Havoc figured it was just the house settling.  
He yawned and stretched his arms above his head before reaching for a mug. He quite liked the coffee that was being made every morning.  
"Excuse you! that was quite a yawn!" said a voice. Havoc jumped and yelped, before turning, a startled look in his eyes. "Boy, Havoc, you sure go for a jump-start!" the voice laughed.  
"Colonel? What's going on!" Havoc said, placing the mug on the counter. "Why are you here?"  
"No need for formalities, Jean. I'm just here to make you some coffee." Roy said with a smile. He casually sat down, like he had been waiting for this morning. "You like it?"  
"Like what!" Havoc asked, still shaken.  
"The coffee." Roy answered, running his fingers through his black hair.  
"Oh! Uhh...Yeah, why?"  
"Just wondering." Roy sighed. "Yumi gave me a tip or two on how to make a good batch."  
"Yumi! She's still here?" Havoc whipped around, almost spilling coffee out of the mug he held tightly.  
"No, she left three days ago, remember?" Roy waved his hand, and Havoc leaned against the countertop, thinking. "But before she left, she came back to the restaurant and said in my ear, do this, do that and make sure it's for Havoc.'"  
"What'd she say to do?" Havoc pulled out a chair.  
"Make a strong brew of coffee for you. Then she told me to do this, do that and it'll be the best brew ever known to man." Roy laughed, then he sighed. He hadn't seen his best friend for about a month now. Hughes was out vacationing somewhere in between Central and Risembool.  
"But what's the 'do this, do that' part!"  
"She told me not to tell you. She claimed it was the secret to making good coffee so I promised not to tell a soul." Roy stood up and walked to the door.  
"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Havoc turned in his chair. "You don't have to start work for another hour, right?"  
"Ah, yeah. You're right. But what's the point in staying over at a friends house early in the morning like this when I'm not a kid anymore?" Roy opened the door.  
"You don't have to go. Have some, it's good." Havoc waved his hand at the coffee pot. Roy grinned.  
"It is good. I already had some." Roy turned to the door, shut it and sat down again. "But I'll stay for a little while."  
They talked the hour away about work, family, when their next vacation was going to be and a great many things. A while later, when they realized they had talked about a half hour into Roy's schedule, Roy was out of the door and waving good bye and yelling out a quick thanks.  
Havoc watched Roy run down the street before turning left and disappearing. He then realized that he had to get into uniform, or he'd be late, too.

----owari----

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please R&R! hands every one a cookie


	7. Chapter 7

Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen

A/N: This story is now ONLY shounen-ai, no yaoi. Please do not protest.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't own the characters. I do however, own this story and the fluffiness within. XD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend.

----hajimeru----

Chapter 7

"Hey, Jean! Wait up!" shouted Roy from behind. Jean Havoc had one hell of a day and wanted nothing more than to go home and take a nice, long nap.

"Go away, Colonel!" he rasped, turning onto his street.

"I have something to tell you! And didn't I tell you to stop with the formalities!" Roy caught up with his friend and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's hit up the bar. Mäes will be there. He's always there on Friday night. He claims it's Grace's idea of a get away from work." he laughed.

"Oh alright, but only for a little while." Jean gave in. Though he was tired, he felt like hanging in some place other than work.

-at the bar-

"HEY, ROY!" shouted Mäes from the counter, waving, his cheeks pink. "Grace's going to have another baby! Elysia's going to have a sibling now! isn't that great!"

"Mäes! How's it going? Father of two now, huh?" Roy patted his friend's shoulder and sat down.

"Well, Roy, remember what Riza said that day _four months_ before Elysia was born? She said, --"

"Babies aren't born after just five months!" they said together, raising a glass. After drinking the liquid, they laughed.

"Hey, Havoc! Come sit down with us!" Mäes hollared.

"Alright." Havoc sat down beside Roy. They were the only two sober in the house that evening. Mäes was getting a faint blush to his cheeks before he hit the table with his fist and exclaimed,

"Hot diggity! I told Gracia I'd be back before nine so I can tuck Elysia in!" he stood up and marched out the door, shouting over his shoulder and dancing out the door. "See you all later! Oh yeah!" he whipped his head in to face the bartender. "Put their drinks on my tab and I'll get it tomorrow!"

Sitting together in the silence, hearing an occasional cough in the dark corners of the bar, Jean and Roy pondered the first meeting in the resturant across town.

"You know I was thinking---" they started at the same time. They looked at eachother and laughed. "You go first!" they were insequence. The bartender came up to them, drying a glass.

"Look, cut it out. Last time that happened the two idiots sat here for a whole half hour trying to figure out who had what to say." he said. "Now look at me in the eyes. That's it. Now, who had the more important thing to say?"

"I did." the two said together. The bartender sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Okay, this isn't going to work. Let's try this." he said. "Who's older?"

"I am." said Roy.

"Who's younger?"

"I am." said Roy. The bartender and Havoc looked at him.

"Oh come on, Havoc, you know we're the same age!" Roy said.

"Alright, who's birthday comes first?" the bartender asked.

"Mine." said Roy.

"Therefore, you're older, by however much."

"Wait, my birthday's a week later." Havoc put in. The bartender grunted with frustration again.

"Okay. Mr. Older-than-the-other-guy---,"

"My name's Roy Mustang."

"Alright. Roy, you talk first."

There was a long, long pause. The last few people had shuffled out of the bar, mumbling to themselves.

"Did either of you remember what you were going to say?" the bartender asked.

"Ummm...can you?" Roy and Havoc asked eachother at the same time. "Nope."

----owari----

A/N: Umm, I lost track of what I was going to say, so I might have to re-write the last half of the chapter if you think it needs it. lol anywho, R&R peoples!


	8. Chapter 8

Havoc's girlfriend - by wolf00rakuen

A/N: This story is now ONLY shounen-ai, no yaoi. Please do not protest. And sorry this is so short..I'm having some writer's block..

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I don't own the characters. I do however, own this story and the fluffiness within. XD

Summary: Havoc has a mustang of a time finding a girlfriend.

----hajimeru----

Chapter 8

Havoc sniffed the morning air. _Coffee..._ he thought. His eyes flashed open and he ran down into the kitchen.

"ROY!" He yelled furiously. No one answered. When the annoying silence didn't break, save for the brewing of fresh coffee, he yanked on a pair of socks and got himself a cup of the coffee.

"Roy, if you don't show up now, I'll kill you!" Havoc growled. When no-one showed, Havoc through on a shirt and buttoned it half way.

"I know you're there, Roy. If it's not you, then who the hell made this, huh?" Havoc spoke, holding up the coffee mug before taking a drink. "Listen, I'll be late for work every morning if you keep making this damn coffee and the Fuhrer's going to fire me from the Military! You don't want that to happen now do you? Because then you would be prevented from rising the ranks as fast as you did before! Now that's something I know you don't want! Show yourself!"

"Goodness!" said a voice behind him. Havoc jumped, expecting to see Roy, but instead he saw Riza, looking very tired. "Good morning. Havoc."

"Riza! What are you doing here?" Havoc said, pulling out a chair for her. She then sat down.

"Roy said he didn't want to fill in for me today, and instead took an off the wall vacation to Risembool."

"That's strange. Fullmetal's here in Central, isn't he?"

"I guess so. I haven't seen him." Havoc said, telling the truth. Riza rocked back and forth in her chair.

"Havoc?" she said, scratching her arm.

"Yeah?"

"I've been making the coffee for you." she said. "Every morning. The third morning I made it for you, Roy happened along and I said for him to go inside to cover for me. I'm sorry."

"You've been making it! All this time?" Havoc asked, leaning forward. "But...but why?"

"Don't deny what's right in front of you... I like you, Jean." she said softly.

"I like you, too, Riza, you're a very nice person." Havoc got up to get another cup of coffee before it got cold.

"No.. I mean...well.. Just don't say anything to Roy. I won't deny it anymore." Riza got up and walked to the door. Havoc watched her step out. "I'm in love with you."

Havoc stood dumbfounded by the counter.

"You..? Are you serious..?" he faltered. Riza nodded and stepped off the porch. "Wait!"

Riza stopped. "Yes?"

"F-for how long?" he asked.

"I'm not sure... it might have been since that day we had coffee together on our break." she smiled.

"I really like your skill in making coffee." he said with a smile, holding his cup to show her.

"Thank you." she said, smiling. "Care to walk me to work? You start in ten."

"Oh! Sure! Hold on, just let me fling on a coat here.." he ambled over to the closet. He heard a thumping noise behind him like rapid footsteps and before he had time to turn around, a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.

----owari----

**Pink Shimmer:** I'm sorry about that. ;


End file.
